Kretoa Region
Origin Kretoa was previously known as Zupholl. Zupholl was a small nation previously owned by a hierarchy of angels which soon had been passed down to humans who were now capable of running things independently. Kretoa was built up by wolf tamers, and soon adapted an acceptive culture amongst werewolves that had followed for many, many years. King Lucien Ortega Thundall was the first ruler, Vulgus Nullar I was the second ruler, Vulgus Nullar II was the third, Emporess Mikaela Rosiere was the fourth, and King Scottheus Endal was the second to current ruler (fifth). Kretoa is currently ran by Prince Skiba Vulgus Nullar IV. It's capital city is Riverton which tends to have most of it's native culture. Kretoa is now under The Onyx Accord, in a region known as Ardevania which was previously under Krieg control. Politics Kretoa has been right winged, and isolationist for many years. It is ran by a post-monarchy. The king (and queen sometimes) select government officials and decide what's best for the nation through selective votes and reasoning. Kretoa had been isolated believing that it's their best chance of advancing, avoiding other cultures and certain races. Kretoa wanted to abolish dark magic, and forbid the residence of dark races and beasts such as undead, demons, witches and so on. Kretoa has trade routes between it's towns and smaller ones between obscure, foreign towns. They have controlled certain trade routes with military force. They want to forbid gypsies, bandits, outlawed potions/substances, human trafficking and dark magic pilgrims. Kretoa wishes to scientifically advance, even being in such a religious nation. The region believes if more things were open to the commoners and poor such as education, hospitals, and certain attractions that the society itself will improve Kretoa as a whole. Laws and Consequences * Thievery may result in public humiliation, a heavy fine, mutilation of the hands or throat, lynching, or a death by stoning. * Vandalism may result in a heavy fine, mutilation of the hands and/or legs, lynching or a death by stoning. * Controversial speech may result in jailtime, mutilation of the throat, or death by guillotine. * Fraud may result in jailtime, a heavy fine, or death by guillotine. * Failure to pay loans/debt may result in death penalty, servantry, or long jailtime. * Slavery may result in public humiliation, a heavy fine, or very long jailtime * Trafficking people and unlicensed goods may result in a heavy fine, or very long jailtime * Production of unlicensed goods may result in a heavy fine, or very long jailtime * Culture Traits Kretoa had been shaped by very old angels and golems for a hundred years, but then had hundreds of years of human control them being wolf-tamers. The Kretoans have traits of Transylvanian and French influences as far as design goes in their region. Having a noticable adam's apple usually meant you had traces of royal Kretoan blood. Features: Tend to be bulkier and tall even females, however most females and a bit males could have a smaller build. Facial hair pattern usually tends to mostly grow sideburns. They tend to take on subtropical and heated climates. Accent: French-esque. Kretoan noble accents are exaggerated forms. Hair: Oftenly curly or wavy or sometimes nappy, Brown (Common), Brunette (Uncommon), Grey/Silver (Common) Eyes: Aqua (Common), Green (Rare), Teal (Common), Hazel (Uncommon), Maroone (Rare) Skin: Rather white, uncommonly tan Typical Kretoan Male Kretoan with tanner skin Wars and Movements The NightDweller Inquisition was an on-and-off movement that went on for 20-40 years from time to time with breaks of 10-50 years in between. It was started by the NightDweller Legion hundreds of years ago, as they despised nekos, demons, undead, witches, gypsies, atheists and mostly vampires. A lot of the Kretoans in Fei lacked positive encounters with these races, and therefor set up groups of clerics, inquisitioners, and paladins to exterminate, capture and imprison them. Some of them retreat, being under tyrannous rule such as certain demons and nekos and were taken in refuge camps. King Vulgus Nullar I set up the first inquisition, King Vulgus Nullar II set up the second, and King Scottheus Endal lead the third inquisition. Those who were paladins or leaders of inquisitions learned ancient powers of holy fire. For some years, they have joined Ordo, finding common military interests and tension rose between Kretoa and Aria nations. Not much war has been onset, however as it eventually became a cold war full of threats. Prince Skiba Vulgus Nullar IV and King Scottheus Endal has supported Ordo for years, but a new consulate campaign has ran in which Prince Skiba has won. The Ironheight family spited this as they have mostly had their family in charge of Ordo, and planned to rebel against the new Ordo. Skiba plans to enlighten the new Ordo and introduce them to the Elahan faith, and make Ordo into a stronger, better alliance. Eventually, the New Ordo name was dropped after a state concord of the F.E.S and changed it into the Onyx Accord which main operations of the alliance run in Ardevania. Tradition The Kretoans have adapted sophistication when founded in Fei, shaming many types of other cultures which still indulge in savagery. They're adapting a league of nobles and lords. Poverty is very rare in Kretoa, There are ways to show politeness in Kretoa which is somewhat hypocritically savage, but are natural and therefor acceptable. When you tend to hide your nature, it is often considered rude which is quite strange. For example, a Kretoan's table manners includes eating everything to the last drop. Slurping or eating fast shows you enjoy the meal. Some tend to pass gas, burp, sleep at the table, or put their feet up, pick their teeth at the end of the meal, showing that they are comfortable and satisfied. It is often traditional to share stories even if they are lame around the table. Kretoans show affection in somewhat familiar ways, but be careful or you may accidentally make a Kretoan angry, confused or even sad. Waving is used to greet somebody new. Friendship is usually shown when you shake hands upon meeting again. They find shaking hands upon greeting for the first time as rude. Kretoans find other types of greeting is confusing, but they don't find it rude. A very friendly introduction is with a gift, which would probably automatically make them want to talk to you. If you enjoy the scent of somebody and acknowledge it to them, it is often seen as flirting. Another signs of flirting include shaking both ''hands upon meeting again rather than shaking a hand. Giving somebody flowers regardless of intent, is seen as very flirty and will make them think you want to go on a date. Dancing is seen as incredibly intimate, whether you dance for somebody or with somebody. '''Beliefs' Kretoa tends to believe in the Elahan faith, which they believe in a god named Elaha. He took on a form of a four winged giant, but not many of his followers have seen him until their own death occured. They were high believers in angels, and yokai as they helped them with certain wars. They have a deep respect for golems. A bit of Ordo's Callixism has brushed off in Kretoa. Resources and Trade Kretoa's crops tend to be a variety of herbs, spices and vegetations. Kretoa's number one selling crops include opium, tobacco, and sugar cane. Other popular crops Kretoa sells include silver peppers, hemp, wheat, and apples. Kretoa does not really trade with much other nations except for one's within it's current alliance now. Kretoa's resources they tend to sell is massive amounts of steel, leather and wool. They use steel and leather to make common but effective warrior armours, cost efficient fortifying, and home applications such as vaults, indoor fire ovens and more. Category:Player-written lore